


Walls

by NightDragon5656, OneshotAccount (NightDragon5656)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Because Author is laaazzyyy, Captured Keith, Failed cloning, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Okay uhhh, Omg I’m so tired, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Keith (Voltron), Pain, Poor Keith, Scared Keith (Voltron), Torture, Tortured Keith (Voltron), cloning, kangst, loss of memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/OneshotAccount
Summary: A whole load of Keith angst. As per my usual.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a bit confusing, probably because I started writing this in Jan, I think and then just added bits to it over time until now. And then likely tomorrow when I try to write the second chapter. Lol. Umm, don’t read if you are gonna be triggered by anything mentioned in the tags. Because damn people can be so delicate sometimes. Sheesh. Okay. Bye. ✌︎('ω'✌︎ ) Oh, also just saying, I’ve made up some words for this story and so I’ve put the translation for two of them (can’t remember the one in the middle) so yeah. The first is the experimentation room (Euripijaphnest Hikasneforcep) and then the one I can’t remember so it’s not important or I would’ve made up a room. It might be the druids room or something. Idk, you can make up your own room for it. Hey, it could even be the tea party room for all I care. And then the cloning room - Xunophnysis Hikasneforcep. As you’ve probably guessed, Hikasneforcep means room. That is all.

A wall of glass separated them. 

It was impenetrable to him. 

If only they knew. 

Maybe they could let him out. 

———

He didn’t want to see this anymore. 

This was torture. 

This was too much. 

Please, let him go. 

He’ll do anything. 

Just let him go. 

It’s all he asks. 

Kill him if that’s what it takes. 

Please. 

Release him. 

Too much. 

Please. 

_Please_. 

**_Please_**. 

**_Please_**. 

——————————

The boy watched with dead eyes as his friends, his family laughed and lived with a not-him. 

It looked the same, acted the same, but it wasn’t him. 

He wasn’t even in the same galaxy. 

Strong, unearthly metal encased his hands in ‘cups’ as he’d dubbed them-objects that fit to the size and shape of his closed fist, keeping his hands from use. His wrists were hung up on chains glowing a faint purple hue, and his ankles connected to bare and lacerated feet were shackled to the floor with a bit of give, so that he wasn’t actually standing, but hanging from sliced up, near butchered arms. 

A collar of the same material hid his neck and throat partially from view but held a built-in mechanical system activated via a ‘clicker’ that sent excruciating bolts of electricity throughout his body when the ‘clicker’s’ button was pressed. 

It appeared to be one of his captives’ favourite pastimes. 

Dislocated shoulders sent waves of pain through over-exerted nerves each time he took a shuddering, raspy breath. And a jagged gash located just by his right eye had long since stopped clouding his vision in crimson each time it opened and bled. 

But the glassy eyes themselves never stopped. They continued to watch in dulled desperation, horror and despair everything that was shown to him. 

So many times had he wanted it to end, let his teammates be fooled by the new Keith; they were happy enough with it. They didn’t need him. 

New Keith had even gone so far as to convince his Lion that it was him. The creature with a  _telepathic bond_ to him. It flew with his friends, family now that he thought about it, and they didn’t suspect a  _thing_ . 

Do you realise what that _does_ to a person?

Nothing anyone should have to face, in Keith’s opinion. 

But what did that matter here? In a place of only Galrans, he was the prey. He didn’t have a say in what happened, especially in what was done to him. 

He didn’t have a say in it when they had starved him for days. When they wouldn’t even let him  drink . Nor when the time came that they finally let him eat and quench his almost lethal thirst, they drugged him with the ‘food’ and ‘fluid’ they gave him. 

He didn’t have a fucking say when they did this over and over again. 

Though each time he noticed something different about himself. 

Purple bruising on his limbs at first, spreading with each and every drug he consumed. 

He noticed that where the bruising was, after a few weeks it cleared up and turned into pure colour. 

He definitely noticed when the tips of his fingers split open and slowly, ever so slowly, razor sharp claws cut through his skin and muscle into the open air. The boy noticed when they healed and he remained with vicious claws instead of nails, instead of the tips of his fingers completely. 

He noticed when the same happened to his toes, how they sliced open the front of his boots that he had long since lost now, exposing his feet to the cold, damp air, thick with pain, anguish and metallic smelling blood. 

Keith noticed when his left eye began to bleed for hours on end, excruciating pain pulsing in it, only for him to see in the reflection of a sentry‘s helmet that it had become a glowing yellow lacking both his black pupil and grey-violet iris. 

With every headache that he noticed, they became more and more painful, finally seeming to select the top of his head to focus on. He hadn’t noticed though, not until later, that they too had been bleeding. Like new teeth, ears had been growing on the top of his head, pushing through skin as well as forming and becoming part of his very skull. Blood matted, greasy black hair clung to the fur that covered them. 

Keith so very noticed when he appeared to devolve to some extent. He could feel every crack, pop and push as his unused and dormant tailbone grew, pushing through yet more muscle and skin, settling in between nerves and connecting to some as it went. When it pushed through his skin he screamed for hours until he lost his voice, his hoarse and almost silent attempts at cries sounding out in the silent place he was kept in. 

It just grew and grew and grew, carefully being followed by and forming various tough layers of skin before being coated in a thin covering of fur, not unlike the rest of his body by that point. 

At times, when he became delirious from pain and realisation of the reality he was so unwillingly living, he would laugh about it all and call himself a cat. Fluffy, pointed ears, long, sleek tail; he was certainly feline. 

This was before the guards noticed his hysterical babbling and ‘shut him up’. 

They never knocked him out or anything, though he wished they did, the Galran guards instead dragged him down corridor after corridor to the Experimentation Room. Or Euripijaphnest Hikasneforcep as the Galra referred to it. 

His screams were louder there. 

But his last ‘change’ occurred in his mouth. More specifically, his canines. 

The pain for this was a lot duller than the others; it was just a sped up process of losing teeth and growing them. 

Just a lot bigger. 

Forcing them to pierce through more of his gum and push his other teeth out of the way to get into place. 

Many times, he had choked on his own blood, cringing from the horrific coppery taste of it. At one point he had gotten a large amount down his windpipe, therefore, into his lungs. This then lead to him practically drowning in his own fucking blood. 

As much as he’d wanted to die, and despite his completely useless efforts to stop them, they’d managed to get it all out of his lungs. 

He’d tried so many times. 

Just let him die already. 

———

Not long after his last metamorphosis, he had been dragged further than he’d ever been before on that ship; past the Euripijaphnest Hikasneforcep, past even the Hilartiscecitophnace Hikasneforcep and into the Xunophnysis Hikasneforcep with a translation of ‘cloning room’. 

This room was warmer than his cell, he supposed it was because people actually walked around it; actual people, not the ones he knew he would hallucinate in his cell. 

Inside were near to what he guessed must be a hundred cylindrical glass cases, about the size of a tall Galran. Most were empty, but a few held horrific creatures; all claws and teeth, skin and bones, slobbering and some foaming at the mouths and littered with lacerations of various sizes. After staring at the creatures for a short while, he concluded that that was what he most likely looked like, though a lot smaller as the smallest of those creatures was still around a head taller than him; evidently he did not grow height wise in his metamorphosis. 

But surrounding the creatures, if you ignored the numerous wires connected to them, there were glowing specs in the liquid filling up the cases. They glowed in a whole array of colours; violet, aqua, vermillion, green, navy blue, bright yellow, a dull orange and a deep, almost blood red. 

Even with curiosity building inside him, Keith had not dared to speak up; he’d had enough pain. 

Alas, he suspected he would soon be getting more. 

———

Keith was not wrong in his assumption, as he was dragged roughly to one of the few empty cylinders and shoved in. Distantly he thought that they looked very similar to the Altean healing pods. 

The wires he saw in every other creature in the cylinders remotely slithered towards him, and he was unable to do anything to prevent it when they punctured his still tender skin and pumped some sort of liquid into him. Keith felt his eyes slowly drooping shut. Unconsciousness came for him like an ever growing wave of deep, black water rising over the horizon and blocking out the sun. He couldn’t escape it, so he merely let himself be swept away. 

——————————

The monster flitted in and out of consciousness multiple times over a period of... what? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? It didn’t know anymore, it could’ve been years. 

All it knew was that the liquid surrounding it had stopped hurting its eyes when it opened them to slits every now and then. 

All it knew was that the interest once on the scientists’ (for that is what it guessed they were, what with the white lab coats and all) faces when they came to study it had faded into something akin to irritation if it picked up any expression at all. 

All it knew was that one day, it was falling out of its home and into the outside world he had only seen from within his glass case. It appeared vaguely familiar, though the monster could not place why? 

People were shouting things, grating on its ears that twitched in pain, and hands encased its biceps, pulling it up to look into the eyes of one of the new people. However, as new as they were, the monster couldn’t help the sense that he knew who they were, knew of the things they were shouting. Alas, he could not place it before the deep black wave engulfed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not complete, it’ll probably have two chapters.


End file.
